Just Born Bad
by ProvenTitaniumObsidian
Summary: Post War. Harry and Draco have made up after the war ended, and petty rivalries are over. As the rest of the Wizarding World recover from the tiranny of Voldemort's reign, an unexpected discovery throws Hogwarts into flux. Will this new character help to bring the world to light? Or pull everyone is even more darkness? Eventual Draco/OC. (This is going to be multi-chapter)
1. Chapter 1

Just Born Bad

My Name is Hoeru. I am Voldemort's Daughter.

I stare up at the stars in wonder. 'Oh, such things!' I sigh. 'Such marvellous things, if only I'd been born a star!' Then I glance round at my surroundings and reality crashes down like a ten-tonne sledgehammer. I'm not a star. I am Tom Marvolo Riddle's daughter, the last of the Riddle line. I wish it were different.

At the present moment, I am living in what used to be a "Woolworths" shop, but since they closed down, it has become my home. The shop is directly opposite St Mungo's Hospital, and every time a wizard or witch goes through that glass, I have to force myself not to cringe. I am deathly afraid of other wizards.

Being the Dark Lord's daughter isn't fun. Now that Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world, has finally killed my disgusting creep of a dad, most people are now hoping that the threat it finally over. If I come out of hiding, not only with everybody try to kill me, the world will become panicked again. And I have no wish to panic anyone.

So I hide away in my shop. And I dream of life away from this wretched street, in the courtyards and towers and starlit skies of Hogwarts, where I want to be. Shaking my head, I look up through the hole in the ceiling, glancing once more at the stars, and then I quietly slip from the front door and, sticking to the shadows, make my way to the nearby bakery to see if I can steal some free bread. I have no money.

I sneak into the bakery and spy the nearest roll of bread. My mouth waters. That is enough to keep me alive for two weeks. Blinking dazedly, I remind myself that I can't afford to run with that. So I make a break for a baguette roll and dash for the door. Oh no! Someone's come in, the baker has looked up. He spies me immediately and cries out, 'Stop her! She's stealing from my shop!' I am terrified. What should I do? The person in the doorway was startled by the announcement into taking a step back, so I try to run for the newly discovered gap I see. Oops. There's someone behind them. I barrel straight into the poor woman standing just outside of the shop and in the scuffle, my bread gets lost.

So much for dinner tonight. I try to run, but the man who was in the doorway has come to help the woman up, and he sees me trying to escape. He grabs my arm quickly, and I shriek and yank it backwards. I can't abide men!

The man marches me back inside the shop and stands me in front of the counter. I have never been caught before. Suddenly, I'm facing the owner of the shop.

He is big and rather overweight. He looks like the kind of man who can afford to eat more than just crusty bread rolls and scraps of meat. 'Is this the thief?' asks my handler. I shake and redouble my efforts to free myself, but it is no use. The man's grip is too strong. 'Yes. That's her, but where's my bread?' replies the baker, his small, pudgy eyes narrowing.

'I don't know. She must have lost it in the escape.'

'Well then, she can pay for it right now!' The baker is now irate. I begin to feel totally helpless and the fight drains out of me all at once. My head droops towards the floor and the man holding me is too surprised my actions to stop me from collapsing into a heap. 'Ron!' I hear a reproachful voice. It is the woman I ran into.

'Sorry; she just sort of fell, Hermione. Here we go, come on now...' He reaches for my arm, but I shy away and look at him through the veil of my dark hair.

'Ron?' I ask quietly. 'Ron Weasley? And,' I turn to the woman, still keeping my face hidden. 'Are you Her-hermione Granger?' I stumble slightly on her name.

'Yes. That's me.' Hermione looks at me, puzzled. 'Who are you?'

'I-I'm sorry Hermione Granger, I d-didn't mean to run into you...'

'I'm quite alright, thank you. Now, who are you, and why were you stealing from this shop?' I hang my head low.

'M-my name is...is...' I begin to tremble with fear.

'It's alright.' Ron kneels down near me, and I shift away from him in alarm. 'I promise no-one will hurt you.' My eyes start to sting with oncoming tears.

'But you c-can't p-promise that, Ron Weasley. N-not t-to me.' I sniff. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ron and Hermione exchange bemused looks.

'What have you done that is so terrible? If it's because of the bread, all you have to do it pay it back, or ask your parents to-'

I shriek at the mention of parents and Hermione looks alarmed. Tears begin to spill over and race down my cheeks. I climb hurriedly to my feet, and look for an escape, but Ron is now blocking the only route out. I start to cry in earnest now. 'No!' I yell, brokenly. 'Let m-me g-go, please! I p-promise I won't s-steal a-anymore, just p-please...!' My voice catches on a sob and I hold my head in my hands and pull on the strands of my dark hair.

I feel constricting warmth around me and I begin to fight it when I realise its Hermione giving me a hug. I freak and struggle away, turning from her in shame of who I am.

'W-why does it matter?' I whisper softy, 'What's in a name?'

'That's Shakespeare.' Hermione murmurs.

I nod, 'I h-have panic attacks w-when p-people t-talk about f-family. I'm s-sorry, b-but I can't h-handle people t-talking about it...' Hermione's brow furrows.

'What's wrong with your-' she breaks off, and I smile half-heartedly.

'I j-just wish I wasn't who I am. Y-you have no idea how many t-times I've cursed my f-father, Hermione Granger. I'd have k-killed him m-myself if he weren't already d-dead.'

Ron sucks in his breath sharply. 'What has your...father got to do with why you were stealing bread? Are you homeless?'

'In a manner of speaking.' I raise my hand and flip back my hair from my eyes. Hermione gives a small yelp and Ron goes pale at the sight of my multicolour eyes. One green. One red.

I pause, summoning up the courage to say my Father's name. 'My f-father was Tom Riddle.'


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! This is Titanium.

My apologies to anyone who's already read the first chapter, and has seen the changes...

I got a bunch of comments that the original name of my character 'Kaeritae' was too hard to pronounce and, consequently, messed up the story.

So amid protests, I have changed her name to Hoeru. (Hoh-eh-roo), Japanese for Howl.

Sorry again! I made this chapter long to compensate.

Bye!

* * *

Ron, Hermione and the baker stare at me in shock. I self-consciously flip the hair back over my eyes and my multicolour gaze is hidden from view once more. I get nervous. No-one is saying anything!

'How old are you?' Ron's voice breaks the ice. I start in surprise, and then force myself to calm down a little.

'I'm nearly t-thirteen.' He seems shocked at my age.

'Really?'

'Yeah. L-last time I checked.'

Hermione started to dig around in the small beaded purse that she wore, and pulled out a rather large money bag. Counting out four pounds for the bread roll, and an extra five for the man's secrecy. Then Hermione grabs my threadbare coat, and pulls me out into the cold. As I leave the golden glow of the bakery shop window, I notice that half of the baguette is sitting on the floor about four feet away. I reach for it, but find myself pulled back by Ron. I struggle away from his arm immediately.

'I'm hungry!' I sigh; looking at the bread forlornly.

'We'll get you some proper food.'

I cock my head. 'Proper food?'

'Yeah,' we walk towards a small green Toyota. 'You know, like roast chicken and beef stew.'

'I've never had it.' Ron looks at me in shock.

'Never?'

'Never.'

'Wow. You haven't lived.'

'I know…' A tense, awkward silence settles around us. Hermione shifts uneasily and gestures me into the open car door.

'In you get.'

I cock my head and climb in uneasily. 'The only cars I've ever been in were police.'

Ron looks at me through the wing mirror, and then shoots Hermione a look. 'We're going to take you to the Burrow. It's my parents' house, they'll understand.'

'Are your parents wizards?'

'Yes.' My face pales and I shrink low in the seat.

'Ron's mum is lovely, don't worry.' Hermione speaks softly. 'Like Ron said, no-one is going to hurt you. I promise.'

'But...can I ask who's going to be there?'

'Sure!' Ron exclaims. 'Don't be afraid to ask questions! Hermione and I will stay with you, my mum and dad will be there as well. Bill and Fleur are going to be coming tomorrow, Charlie's still away, Percy's working, and I think Ginny and Harry are there-'

'Harry? Harry Potter?!'

'Yes. I-'

'No!' I cry, terrified once again. 'No, please, don't make me go! I can't go if Harry Potter's going to be there, please!'

Hermione twists in her seat, alarmed. 'Don't fret! Harry will not harm you.'

'But I'm Voldemort's daughter...' I notice her wince at my father's name. 'Surely no-one in their right mind would let me live after what my father has done?'

Ron smiles tiredly, catching my eye in the wing mirror. 'I wonder what that makes us?' My face burns in shame.

'S-sorry. I didn't mean to imply that-'

'Calm yourself, I was only teasing. We've just told you; no-one will hurt you, not even Harry.'

I hesitate. Can I really trust these people not to harm me? But then Hermione turns to me and smiles, and I sigh heavily.

'Ok, Ron Weasley. By the way, my name is Hoeru.'

They grin at me in unison. 'Thank you Hoeru.' Ron says softly.

We arrive at the Burrow at quarter past six, and I feel my eyes widen at the level of power I feel in the small shambles cottage. I unconsciously shrink back into my seat, and from the corner of my eye, I see Hermione give me a worried glance. 'Come now.' Ron's voice is coaxing. I peek up at him through the veil of my long dark hair, and unfold myself from the seat.

'Where's the handle?' I ask timidly. Ron's brow furrows and he points to it whilst watching me closely.

'I thought you said you'd been in a car?'

I climb from the back seat and shut the door quickly, turning to him. 'I have, but only a Police car.'

I see realisation flash across Hermione's face, but Ron still looks confused. 'The back doors of Police cars don't have handles, so a criminal can't escape.. You have to open them from the outside.' I say.

'Oh.' Ron's cheeks flush slightly red. He turns abruptly and starts to head inside, and Hermione takes a hold of my hand as we walk behind him. Ron throws open the front door and is immediately accosted with a thin, red-haired girl with bright eyes. 'Nice to see you too, Ginny!' His voice is muffled as he hugs his sister back. I recognise her now.

Ginny breaks away from Ron and goes to hug Hermione, but then she spots me. I see the curiosity and confusion flash across her face. 'Nice to see you again, Hermione.' She says cheerily, her eyes still on me.

'Yeah, you too, Ginny.'

'Who's your friend?'

'This is...umm...' Hermione glances at me for reassurance. Quickly, Ron interjects.

'We'll explain later, Ginny. Is Harry here yet?'

I hear her fading reply. 'Yeah, he's hovering next to Mum. He still can't get enough of her cooking.'

I take a deep breath to calm myself, and I feel Hermione's hand on my shoulder. I look at her gratefully and she gives me a small smile. We walk in together.

Several people inside the small house turn to look to look at us when the door clacks shut. Silence falls. I spy through the curtain of my hair at the collection of people in front of me, checking each of their levels. My eyes catch on a relatively tall man with scruffy black hair and clear green eyes behind a pair of glasses.

Harry Potter.

I begin to tremble. I turn my face towards the ground and begin to wish I were back at my shop. Hermione's hand pats my shoulder comfortingly, and then she steps forward and addresses the room. 'It's lovely to see you all again. I've missed everyone! When Ron and I were in town, we found this young girl and invited her with us. She has some...special circumstances, but she is a witch so don't misunderstand her.'

She glances at me over her shoulder and beckons me forwards. 'Her name is Hoeru.'

More silence.

A slightly balding man with a pleasant smile breaks the tension first. 'Welcome Hoeru. I'm Arthur Weasley, Ron's father.' I wince slightly at the word "father" and I notice his eyes narrow slightly. I clear my throat quietly.

'Thank you, Arthur Weasley. It is very gracious of you to welcome me.'

And just like that, the ice is broken.

Everyone begins to move again and conversation resumes, but I find myself being guided by Hermione to Harry and Ginny. I watch slightly enviously as Hermione engulfs Harry in a hug, I have no such friends to greet like that. 'Harry! It's great to see you again! How have you been?'

Harry smiles and hugs Hermione back while Ron drifts over towards his parents. 'I've been fine, Hermione. I've got to say, having no Death Eaters on my back for once has done wonders for my immediate health.' Hermione laughs, then gestures me closer.

'Harry, Ginny, this is Hoeru.'

'Hi Hoeru.' Ginny smiles good-naturedly at me.

'Hello Ginny Weasley.' Her smile widens.

'Hello Hoeru. Have we met before?' Harry asks.

My face goes pale again, and I bite the inside of my lip, desperately hoping he doesn't recognise my father in my features.

'No, I believe I would have remembered meeting you, Harry Potter. It's a pleasure.'

'Likewise.'

Ron takes that moment to step back into the conversation and Harry happily greets his friend, yet he still casts an uncertain glance at me. My eyes are hidden behind my long, dark hair as I quietly shift to the side and examine the room. It is very homely, with pictures and organized clutter around the place. I feel a slight pang. It is the kind of house I wouldn't have minded growing up in, rather than the streets of London.

I stay in a corner and quietly observe as the party goes on, but after forty-five minutes, I am beginning to get hungry. It reminds me of Ron's promise of "proper food". I search the crowd for him, but I can't spot him or Hermione anywhere. I begin to panic, until I see a relatively familiar face wind through the crowd towards be.

'Hey Hoeru!' says Ginny. 'I thought you'd bolted on us, I couldn't see you anywhere!'

I smile slowly. 'Thank you for your concern, Ginny Weasley.'

'Do you want to go and get some food with me?'

'Am I allowed?'

'Of course!' She takes hold of my elbow and pulls me towards the buffet. I grab a plate and look at the selection of food before me.

'Oh my Gods! I have never seen so much food in all my life!'

Ginny laughs. 'Really?'

'Really. I grew up on the streets and had to steal food from shops. That's how I got caught by Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.' Ginny looks shocked.

'Oh my. Well, feel free to take as much as you like.'

'Truly?'

'Yeah, sure!' I look at her disbelievingly, then back to the food. I shrug and start piling food onto my plate, and then I make my way back to the little spot Ginny found me in.

'I'll be back in a tick, Hoeru; I just need to talk to Harry about something.'

'Ok, Ginny Weasley. I'll be over here.' As she walks away, I begin to pick at the food I have on my plate. My eyes widen and glaze over with hunger. This is the best food I have ever tasted. By the time Ginny comes back, all that is left on my plate are a couple of chicken bones, picked clean.

'Wow.' Ginny says, staring at my plate. 'You must have been hungry!' I flush pink and nod sheepishly. 'Would you follow me?'

'Sure.' I follow her through the crowd, back to where Harry, Hermione, Ron and Arthur Weasley are standing together, deep in discussion. When we get near they stop abruptly and turn to face us. Ginny walks from next to me and slips next to Harry and I suddenly feel like they are judging me. I look down and start to shake with dread under the watchful stares of the five people in front of me.

'Hoeru?' Hermione's voice makes my head snap up quickly.

'Y-yes, Hermione Granger?'

'I think you need to tell them.'

My eyes widened. _'Why?'_

'I think it's the only fair way, Hoeru.'

'Fair?' I scoff. 'Since when has my life been _fair?_ Why should I tell them anything, if it's just going to lead to my death? Is this some kind of plan?'

'No, Hoeru!' Ron's voice is shocked. 'I've told you, no-one is going to hurt you; why won't you believe me?'

'Because it's pretty hard to believe no-one is going to harm me when everyone in this room has been trying to slay my father for the last twenty years!' I screamed. The room froze. Everyone is shocked at what had just come from my mouth, including me. As I look around in astonishment, all eyes I see are focused upon me. I run to the door and yank it open. It is dark, cold and rainy outside.

I run for the rain.

As soon as I'm outside, my body is drenched in Scotch mist; I glance round and escape into the garden, looking round sharply for places to hide. There is no doubt in my mind that Harry and the others will be coming to kill me soon. I spot a couple of bushes, but the ground in messy and muddy, neither will make a good place to rest. Then I find exactly what I'm looking for. A shed, so close to the boundary hedge that it has grown over like a roof. I dive into it, and burrow down a little into the earth beneath the shed.

I am sharing my space with a vixen. She is way under the shed, so all I can clearly see is her bright orange eyes. She looks at me warily, and I wonder if she has cubs. I hear shouts from outside, and I shiver involuntarily. They will find me. And when they do, they will kill me.


End file.
